Global positioning systems provide many conveniences for modern living. People may find themselves in completely unknown areas, and yet, they may have the comfort of knowing a system has their location pinpointed and directed on a computer screen. Still better yet, global positioning systems may provide directions for going from the unknown location to a known location. While many users of conventional global positioning systems value received location and directional information, more specific and detailed information related to the location is often needed. It is common experience to arrive at a particular destination (e.g., business or restaurant) after closing. Though a positioning system may have provided the directions to the location, it would be useful to know what the normal business hours were for example when arriving at the location. Likewise, it would be useful for a system to present all known entity types in a certain region. If a person was in an unfamiliar city for example, and needed medical care, simply knowing the present location would not direct the person to the nearest hospital. A more powerful system is therefore necessary to provide mobile users with specific information relating to the point in time the user is at a specific location. This type of system is currently not provided for with conventional systems.
In view of the above issues, it would be desirable for a system which can provide relevant information to location-specific users at relevant points in time.